


A Simple Request

by SpaMightWrite



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Desperation, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kink Discovery, Kink Meme, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Praise, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaMightWrite/pseuds/SpaMightWrite
Summary: Tyler’s got a kink. Trent is about to discover he’s got the same one when Tyler reveals it to him.





	A Simple Request

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme request fill again! Anonymous requested: 
> 
> “Tyler's into being pissed on. Trent indulges him. Bonus points if Trent needs some encouragement before he can get going because of nerves, and even more bonus points if he turns out to enjoy it just as much (if not more than) Tyler”
> 
> Enjoy!!

“You want me to _what?_ ” 

Trent only asked because he was almost sure Tyler had just requested that he _piss_ on him. He was more sure when Tyler’s face fell into a worried frown. 

Trent paused for a moment and then went on, “Sorry, that sounded judgmental. I just…” He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, which was warm with an arousal he didn’t quite understand yet. “I wanted to make sure I heard you properly.”

Tyler was shyly looking away as he clung to Trent’s waist, head resting against his ribs. They had been sitting on the couch together, the television murmuring quietly in front of them, when Tyler suddenly made a request. And it was so out of nowhere that Trent had trouble processing it. 

“It’s okay if you…” Tyler let out a sigh, looking uncharacteristically bashful. “If you don’t want to—“

“Well now, I never said that, did I?” Trent kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, his prominent mustache momentarily tangling with Tyler’s soft blond hair. “It’s fine to ask. I promise. Anyway, how long have you been thinking about this?”

Tyler shrugged lightly. He still wouldn’t look back up at Trent. “Since we first went out. It’s not a thing to just ask somebody at the outset.”

The older man took a breath. He wasn’t wrong. But he’d hoped it was clearer that he would ever judge Tyler for something so innocuous. 

“I’m not opposed,” Trent assured him. “I’ve just never quite done that before.” He held Tyler closer, and bent down to purr low into his ears. “We could try it tonight, though. If you like.”

Tyler’s face went entirely red, but he seemed very enthused. He nuzzled the stubble on his cheek into Trent’s upper arm. “I very much would, yes, thank you,” he rambled quickly. 

Trent chuckled and gave him another kiss. “Give me some time to fill up, then, eh? Have you got any beer left?”

“Plenty,” Tyler exclaimed as he sprang up to get him some. 

~

Trent downed two more beers in the span of an hour, and felt his bladder swelling throughout. He was on his third when it started to make the tip of his dick tingle. And yet, he felt absolutely no change to his inhibitions or mental clarity. He was hoping a small buzz would help him relax, since he wasn’t used to letting go under the circumstances they were planning for. 

Not so. His alcohol tolerance was too high. For once, it wasn’t to his advantage. 

All the while, Tyler was snuggled close to him, buzzing with excitement. He was clearly ready to do this at any time. Trent was ready, mentally anyway, to indulge him. But he worried it might not be so easy when it came down to it. 

“You all right?” Tyler asked suddenly. He rubbed a hand over Trent’s soft but muscular stomach. 

“Hm? ‘M fine, why?” 

The younger one grinned up at him. “You’re a much easier read than you think you are.”

Trent felt his face warm. “That’s a fair cop. I’m just, er… maybe a tad concerned I won’t be able to… perform when needed.”

“You’re nervous about being nervous?”

“If you want to put a name to it, sure.”

“Don’t worry.” Tyler reached up and brushed his fingers firmly against Trent’s beard. Trent nuzzled onto Tyler’s hand. “Got all the time in the world.”

~

It wasn’t long after that Trent started to feel the weight of all that beer become less manageable by the minute. And Tyler certainly noticed him shifting his weight around. The arm cuddling up around Trent’s stomach wasn’t helping, either. But he figured that was intentional. 

Trent groaned lightly and stretched his back, causing Tyler to sit up straight. 

“You all right?” Tyler asked him with a sly grin. 

“Starting to feel it,” Trent admitted while he blushed. He wasn’t used to talking about this even in more casual contexts. It was usually difficult to embarrass him, except when it came to his biological needs. Perhaps that’s why he attempted to downplay it at first. 

“Only starting?” A curious Tyler slipped his hand under Trent’s t-shirt and felt up his warm, soft stomach before sliding downward. Trent felt goosebumps rise over his skin from the tickle of his boyfriend’s touch. Tyler’s fingers settled over Trent’s bladder and gave it an investigatory poke. 

Trent gasped, his bladder protesting with an angry twitch. He had to clench just about everything to keep from losing it right there. His hands went to his crotch and squeezed gently, as if to comfort his bladder and reassure it that it would be relieved soon. Just not now while he was still on the couch. 

His head beginning to swim with adrenaline, Trent looked over to Tyler, who was smiling with excitement. 

Trent responded with a sheepish grin. “I think you’d better get to the tub, my dear.”

Tyler rolled off of the couch onto his feet and dashed away, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. Trent needed to take it a little more slowly, considering his condition. He rose from the couch and followed Tyler, bent over slightly, holding his lower stomach. 

The last thing he wanted was to waste this moment when Tyler was so damned excited for it. 

With steady but careful steps he eventually made it to the bathroom. Tyler was neatly folding his pants, already stripped to his white cotton boxer briefs, placing them on the counter as he noticed Trent’s approach. 

Trent stifled a laugh. “Fuck, you’re quick. In you go, then.” 

Tyler knelt in the bathtub just moments later, Trent towering over him. Tyler was biting his lower lip and trembling slightly, but he looked up at Trent with an eagerness that made him smile down at him. Trent unzipped his jeans and pulled his boxers down to free his thick, half-hard cock. He wasn’t sure if it was the desperation that made it that way, or if this was something he was anticipating just as much as Tyler was. 

Tyler gasped at the sight of it and immediately closed his eyes, as if seeing and feeling what was about to happen would be too much for him. Trent positioned himself a little closer to Tyler, let out a breath, and relaxed. 

Nothing. 

Trent’s eyebrows furrowed. He had been so close to bursting just moments before, but now it seemed like there was no exit for his relief. He pressed a few fingertips into his firm bladder and winced, but still nothing came out, as if someone had shored up the dam in his body. 

He sighed and patted Tyler on the head to get his attention. “Forgive me, love, but this may take a few minutes.”

Tyler nodded, his smile not even budging with the news. Rather than stay where he was, Tyler beckoned Trent to come closer to him. When he stepped forward, Tyler leaned in and hugged Trent about the waist. He rested his cheek against Trent’s stomach and gently rubbed his lower back. 

“It’s all right,” Tyler mumbled into Trent’s soft flesh. “You’re so good to me for even trying. Don’t worry if it takes a bit, yeah?”

Trent blushed and stroked Tyler’s hair with both hands for the time being. “Please let me know if your knees start to hurt. I’m fine where I am, but…”

Tyler nodded and kissed Trent’s belly. “I’m fine for now. Would it be all right if I… tried some words of encouragement?”

With a shrug, Trent chuckled, “Couldn’t hurt.”

“All right, then.” Tyler sat back on his heels but kept his hands on Trent’s hips. “Don’t worry about what happens, dear. Just relax. Deep breaths.”

Trent nodded and let his hands rest on his thighs. He began inhaling and exhaling slowly, closing his eyes to focus on calming his nerves. It was a funny sort of reversal of their normal dynamic, especially given the circumstances. 

“This isn’t the first time you’ve gone in front of someone else, now, is it?” Tyler joked. 

Trent snorted with laughter. “No, but it’s certainly the first time I’ve attempted to go on someone.”

“Of course. But try to pretend it’s one of those other times, eh? You’re in front of a urinal, you’re not alone, but you’re doing something entirely normal. You do have to go quite badly, don’t you?”

“I definitely do.”

Tyler’s voice was getting to him, though. Just hearing him talk about anything could calm him under any circumstances. 

Trent followed his instructions and tried to channel the feeling of the way he’d usually do this. On any given evening, out at a bar, a few beers already in his stomach, he could get in and out of the loo in two minutes, hand washing included. He never had trouble letting go of everything in that situation. 

Before he realized it, a drop of piss beaded at the head of his cock. Tyler saw it, and reached forward to softly run his thumb over the wet slit. The tingling sensation sent a shiver through Trent’s spine, causing his bladder to suddenly contract. 

His fluids were moving down his length, he could feel it. He was on the cusp of letting it out. His heart jumped at the sound of drops thudding against the floor of the bath. 

Tyler moved his hand to hold Trent’s cock into position, his fingers barely touching the soft skin. “You’re doing so well,” he whispered huskily. “You’re almost there, darling. You can do this. Just let go.”

Trent took in a deep breath, held it in his lungs for a moment, and then let it out. 

The relief was immediate and good enough to make Trent moan. Goose prickles rose all over Trent’s skin as he released everything he’d been holding back. He heard low hiss of liquid, the patter of it hitting something soft, and Tyler gasping desperately. These sounds were soon followed by the loud splatter of water against porcelain. 

Now that he couldn’t stop it, he finally let himself look at what was happening below him. Tyler’s eyes were shut tight, his lower lip clamped under his front teeth, and one trembling hand holding Trent’s dick in place. The other hand was clutching at the hem of his white briefs, which were quickly growing pale yellow and translucent. An uncontrollable whine emitted from him as his own dick grew hard and strained against the wet fabric surrounding it. 

God, he was so beautiful. Trent realized just how much he himself was enjoying this, even beyond the knowledge that he was pleasing Tyler. And so, he decided to up the ante. Trent put his hand over Tyler’s and directed the stream against his boyfriend’a already sodden crotch. 

Tyler’s hips buckled forward with a loud moan. It appeared he couldn’t help himself anymore, as both hands abruptly cupped over his crotch. Under the deluge, he pressed his dick against himself and rubbed it furiously as his eyes started to glaze over in a madness and pleasure that Trent couldn’t begin to imagine. 

Trent hadn’t seen him like this since the first time they’d fucked. Tyler always fucked like he was starved for it, but especially when he was doing something new. 

His stream was starting to flag, partially from emptying and partially from his cock growing harder and throbbing in his hand. Trent forced out several intermittent jets, each one drawing another whine from Tyler. The final drops hit the floor of the tub and Trent was left with a relieved bladder, a boyfriend in the throes of ecstasy, and a raging hard-on in his hand. 

Panting, Trent surveyed the scene below him. Tyler was thrusting hard against his own hands and looking back up at him with an ardent desire. 

“Trent—“

“I know.” Trent stripped off his shirt and got out of his jeans and boxers with a speed he didn’t know was possible. He stepped into the tub and helped Tyler to his feet, uncaring that his hands were wet. “How do you want to—?”

“Let me,” Tyler cut him off breathlessly. He motioned for Trent to turn around, and when he did so, Tyler slotted himself against Trent’s back. His hardness pressed against the left side of Trent’s thick ass, with only the soaked fabric between them. Tyler reached forward and seized Trent’s cock in one hand and placed the other on his hip. He began stroking Trent with purpose and rutting against him from behind. 

It was over in moments. Trent felt him quiver, his hot breath on his neck. Tyler bit down on Trent’s shoulder and moaned as his orgasm spilled into his damp underwear. Feeling Tyler’s hot seed sticking to him, the knowledge of what they’d just done fresh in his mind and permeating his senses, Trent fell over the edge, himself. He shot off in Tyler’s hand with a shuddering groan. 

The both of them were on the verge of collapse at this point. Trent turned about and held Tyler close to his chest. Planting a kiss on the top of his head, he asked, “Fancy sharing a bath with me?”

Tyler might not have heard him, as he responded with, “I love you, so much.”

“I’ll take it as a yes.”


End file.
